


【豹冬/盾冬】《烟》pwp

by via77777777777



Category: captain America black panther
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via77777777777/pseuds/via77777777777





	【豹冬/盾冬】《烟》pwp

【豹冬/盾冬】《烟》pwp  
浪冬  
脏  
雷者慎入  
接复四  
—————————  
T’Challa没想到会Bucky会出现在自己的房间里  
一丝不挂  
他只披了一个薄毯，堪堪遮住臀部，圆润的臀肉在丝绒毯下起伏出一个美妙的弧度，两条长腿像处女一样羞涩的并着，私处的毛看不太清，他身上满是红褐色的吻痕，纤细的脚腕处一道青紫色的痕迹，T’Challa暗中比了比，能想象的出来施暴者是怎样握着男人的脚踝将那两条腿折起然后狠狠的侵犯他，以一个能看到Bucky表情的体位操他。  
棕发男人没看他，风情万种的用那支泛着冷光的机械手臂点燃了一支烟  
万宝路，红色的烟盒在他的手里打了个转，被扔到了地上，剩余的烟像散落的弹壳一样尽数洒在T’Challa脚下  
他看着Bucky，低下身把烟捡起，走到他面前叼着烟扳着男人的下巴，凑近那一点点火光点燃了烟，深吸了一口，把过肺的烟雾吐在Bucky脸上  
Bucky有点被呛到，红着脸把自己嘴里的烟夹在两指间，一双惊心动魄的绿眼睛半阖着不去看T’Challa，颤颤巍巍的睫毛能擦过T’Challa的眼脸  
他们离得太紧了  
超过了某个不能冒犯的距离  
T’Challa盯着他看，觉得这张意乱情迷的脸和之前无数次出现在他梦境中的场景重叠，他无意识的用大拇指在Bucky的唇上用力摩挲着，把他肉嘟嘟的下巴挤出一个浅浅的小沟，细长的手指伸进他的嘴里搅动着，进出全随他心意，指尖全是这个尤物亮晶晶的唾液  
他听见Bucky笑了  
棕发男人偏着头，抬起手又吸了一口烟，慢慢跪坐起身把T’Chlla拉起来  
黑人顺从的站起身，Bucky终于抬眼看了他一眼，瞳孔里若有若无的笑意让他下腹一紧，下一秒，Bucky用嘴拉开T’Challa昂贵西服的裤链，一脸迷恋的用那瓣T’Challa肖想已久的红唇亲吻着T’Challa沉睡的巨物，把在嘴里含着的烟一点点往外吐，用虎牙轻咬着隔着布料的性器，喘的很大声  
“操我。”  
T’Challa伸手往他下腹探去，Bucky秀气的性器已经挺立，后穴打湿了他的手指，T’Challa端详着这张美到不可思议的脸,着迷的嗅着他身上的香气  
这不对。T’Challa突然用手抓着他半长的棕发  
“啪——”  
他给了他一耳光。  
“是Steve Rogers满足不了你了吗？骚货，让你来我这里找操？嗯？”  
这一掌让T’Challa有一丝卑鄙的满足，Bucky在男人间周旋徘徊，终于在被那个金发男人抛弃后衣衫不整的像个妓女一样来找他，身上还留着他昨夜撒野的罪证，后穴说不定还有那位美国队长残留的精液  
但这一切让T’Challa硬到爆炸  
“他结婚了，小鹿，你看看，到头来还是输给了女人的两团软肉”  
他抓住Bucky的头发用力让他抬头看着自己  
“七十年，你屁都不是。”他一字一顿地说，试图从男人完美无缺的脸上找到一丝丝破绽。  
但他失败了  
Bucky用红舌舔着下唇，泪眼汪汪地呻吟，丝毫不在意脸上火辣的痛感，瘫坐在软椅上朝T’Challa分开两腿，白嫩的翘臀摩擦着椅子的皮制表层，留下一滩滩浅浅的水渍，于是那个曾经只属于美国队长的领地正式对T’Challa亮了绿牌  
妈的，T’Challa早该知道的  
九头蛇的婊子，美国队长的专属骚穴，在星条旗下的淫荡中士谁都不爱  
他只爱肉棒  
“Steve吗？”Bucky糯糯的看向远方，伸出自己的手指揉捏着胸前的两点樱红，T’Challa发现他的奶头很大，像一个正在哺乳期的女人一样，胸部比一般男性柔软的多，他鬼迷心窍的身手拢住两团小巧的软肉往中间聚去，直到出现一道小小的乳沟  
Bucky娇喘一声瘫软在T’Challa怀里，用自己的性器磨着T’Chall的下腹，伸出双手环绕着T’Challa的脖子，让他弯下腰  
“他会后悔的。”Bucky舔着他的耳朵“但我相信你不会放弃的…”  
骚货，黑豹之子愤愤地想，咬上了Bucky的红唇用力啃咬着  
他真的爱死了Bucky这幅磕了药的站街女的感觉  
但他依然圣洁的不可思议，即使摇着屁股求男人操他，T’Challa依然觉得他会产蜜，会发光，是一切美好事物的象征  
Bucky全心全意的接受这个吻，努力的把一头白发的Steve从自己的脑海里赶出去。丰满雪白的身体在黑人的手下颤动着，他感觉自己被男人咬破了嘴角，T’Challa孜孜不倦的从那个伤口处吮吸着Bucky的血液  
想要把他分拆入腹。T’Challa含住Bucky的小巧的喉结，Bucky被刺激的扬起天鹅一样修长的脖子喘息着，T’Challa用力打在男人臀部的软肉上  
“你说为什么不是我先遇见你呢？”  
如果我先遇见你，一定不会抛下你离你而去。  
Bucky恍惚的眨了眨眼，潮湿绿眸里是熠熠星光，T’Challa呼吸一窒，亲吻上他的眼脸，把Bucky突然夺眶而出的泪珠尽数舔掉  
“你爱他。”T’Challa掐着他的脖子问，语气却是肯定的。  
Bucky不说话，只是小心翼翼的舔着T’Challa昂扬的性器，一口含住了他的龟头。  
罢了，T’Challa抱起Bucky把人轻放在床上叹了一口气，这是他眼中的珍宝，蜜糖，可遇不可求的神物  
Bucky要什么，他就给什么。  
棕发男人泪眼朦胧的翻了个身，像狗一样趴在床上，T’Challa捞过一个枕头垫在他的腰下“把你的小屁股抬起来”  
Bucky绵长的呻吟出声，扭着腰凑到T’Challa身前“舔一舔…舔一舔骚穴好不好……”  
T’Challa把人猛拽到怀里，低头掰开臀缝，吮吸着Bucky红嫩的小穴  
“嗯啊……对……再深一点……”  
T’Challa伸出舌头刺向他最私密的地方，用力搔刮吮吸，吞噬着他源源不断的蜜水，窄小的甬道收缩不停，Bucky被舔的意识模糊，嘴边来不及吞咽下的口水就这么顺势滴落在白色床单上打湿一大片  
“Steve有这么舔过你吗？”  
T’Challa无可控制的想要在他和Bucky的第一次处处把金发男人比下去。自他很多年前在Bucky小屋后的森林里看到两个人是怎样在野外水乳交融，Bucky那双亮晶晶的绿眸就这么看到了他的心底，他像个变态一样用追踪器偷窥着两个人的野合，在Bucky的小屋里装了针孔摄像头，在屏幕的这一段意淫着男人曼妙的身体。  
完了，一切都晚了。他已经深深的中了一个名叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯的毒  
但还好，这是Steve Rogers先放的手，圣洁的精灵哭泣的来找自己，一切都顺理成章  
他才是小鹿现在的主人。  
Bucky抖动屁股，像小兽一样呜咽起来，光靠舔穴就潮吹的身体敏感的泛着绯红的颜色  
T’Challa趴在Bucky身上，用手大力揉搓着Bucky胸前的软肉，棕发男人讨好般的蹭着他的胳膊，勾起舌头吐出那些让外人听了就面红耳赤的淫言秽语  
“Daddy……我想要肉棒…肉棒操进来好不好…”  
他永远不会隐瞒自己的需求，男人们排着队等着操他，他永远不缺男人，但自第一次之后的每一次他都给了Steve Rogers  
但那个混蛋说走就走。  
Bucky爬起身，扶着T’Challa的阴茎送入了自己的身体里慢慢坐下。T’Challa爽的头皮发麻，层层叠叠的软肉蜂拥而上严密的契合着他的性器  
真想不通Steve是怎么舍得的  
Bucky的眼尾很长，凭空生出了一丝妩媚，攀着黑人有力的肩膀，扭摆着腰挎用小穴吞吃着硕大的性器，两人交合处噗嗤噗嗤的喷着淫水，Bucky被操的上气不接下气，棕发在空中甩出弧度，T’Challa用力的吮吸Bucky的奶头，抓住他的手探到胸前  
“自己玩”  
Bucky抬眼，小声呻吟着玩弄着自己的身体，T’Challa抬腰快速的挺进，美人的绿眼睛溢出越来越多的泪水  
T’Challa知道，他是被爽到了  
T’Challa伸出手探上Bucky的左手十指交叉着，另一只手在床头前的抽屉里翻找着  
他记得这里还有几根烟  
T’Challa单手点燃，深吸了一口，抬起Bucky的下巴吻了上去，把烟全部渡入男人的口中  
龙舌兰冷冽的香气在T’Challa口中绽放，他接着抽动了几百下，尽数释放在Bucky的骚穴里  
Bucky已经出了几次精，瘫软在他怀里大口的喘着气，偏头找T’Challa要香烟  
T’Challa不给，捏着他的后颈把人按在床上，抖动手把烟灰弹在Bucky深陷的腰窝里，从下而上一点点吻过Bucky光洁的后背，把之前男人留下的痕迹遮盖住，在Bucky高高耸起的蝴蝶骨处流连忘返  
他真的出不去了。  
他爱他，病入膏肓。  
T’Challa就这香烟的火光掰开Bucky的大腿内侧，烙下一个小小的“T”  
Bucky红着眼睛挣扎的要爬走，被T’Challa有力的胳膊一把抱起，顺势捅入Bucky高潮后依旧敏感的后穴，抱着他走到窗户前  
他把厚重的窗帘拉开，估摸着一会Steve将会经过这里  
Bucky趴在玻璃上，把烟从T’Challa手里抢过来，眯着眼睛叼在嘴里，感受着T’Challa越来越快的速度

Steve来找Sam，却被二楼某个房间的一点火光吸引了视线  
他停下了脚步，凝视着那扇罪恶的窗口  
他很确定Bucky看到了他  
但他的男孩就这么轻飘飘的掠过了他，转头向另一个男人索吻，两个人共享一支香烟，交换着呼吸

Bucky看着楼下的Steve，他右手戴的那个古朴的金属戒指晃得他眼睛疼  
T’Challa收紧双臂把他紧紧抱在怀里  
罢了  
Bucky朝窗户哈了一口气，他确信Steve能够看到  
T’Challa知道他要干什么，抓着他的手在那片水雾上用指尖写下一行字  
“FUCK U”


End file.
